For You
by rayy
Summary: Two fates cross path in a line of fire. Indecisive is one, a fool is the other, mending to become a dependability to one another. Denial are they both. Will admition meet?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter or any of the characters are not mine and never will be. So dream in Fiction.

Title: For You

Author: ray

Pairing: DM/HP

Rated: R, NC-17

Warning: Angst

Summary: Two fates cross path in a line of fire. Indecisive is one, a fool is the other, mending to become a dependability to one another. Denial are they both. Will admition meet?

well... this is my first DM/HP fic... ever. I've been writing other fics for quite some time and I've been a fan of HPFiction for a while, just never bothered to write one. ;; anyways... i've started this a long time ago but never got around to updating it, mostly from lackof motivation and creativity. Hopefully, I will try to get back on track to this story because the idea is still in my head.

Anywhats, hope you enjoy it. Oh and by the way, this story is going to be Angst-y. d(.') Enjoy!

Chapter 01

A low grunt emitted from the 7th year wizard, having dropped some odd meters from the ground, from nowhere apparently. He held on tight to his wand, having no knowledge of where he currently laid sprawled, face down on the hard soil of the earth. Pain shot through his body as he tried to push him self off of the ground, palms hard against the hard top soil. His eyes were shut tight, straining still to lift his body. To his luck, he managed to get on his knees, palms still on the ground as he panted. He opened his eyes and looked around.

Trees of gigantic size stood straight from the ground, reaching for the sky, their leaves canvassing the sky, having no or little light come through from the little cracks it created. The trees stood a fair distance from each other, repenting each other, giving each other room to breathe due to their size. Beyond the trunks of the trees lay ebony darkness, an eerie howl, silent but still managed to send a shiver of cold down ones spine.

The ruffled haired wizard stood up, the pain ebbing away. He pushed his glasses from the bridge of his nose, a form of habit he was not aware of. With the wand still tightly held between his fingers, he started to walk slowly, looking around, looking for a sign.

As he moved, the vision of light seemed to surround him, where he stood a few minutes ago now laying in a blanket of dark. He let out a long hale, creating a small fog from his mouth till it dissolved to nothingness in front of his eyes. He squinted, eyes carefully watching, ears perked up, listening to the slightest of movements. But there came none, nothing but the overwhelmingly dangerous silence. It sent chills through his body, his hair sticking on end, skin full of goose-bumps. He was clothed in his regular Grffyndor attire, hading no time to change into anythingmore comfortable. But he didn't think it need be, there was no need, not once he was dead.

His robe flowed in a silent swift breeze, causing him to turn around quickly, wand stretched out and spell ready to be muttered. But there was no one there. Fright started to crawl, up from his stomach and out of his mouth, his breath catching as he gulped something that was lodged in his throat. He continued his silent strode, not knowing where he was leading himself.

He concocted a spell, a spell he wished he had done a long time ago, but knew nothing of. But back then, he neither had the will power, nor the strength or skill to go up against himVoldemort. All those times he had escaped, all those times Voldemort had slipped, was of pure luck, although putting a face of a hero, he trembled at the look he gave through those thin slit eyes. That look that gave him countless of nightmares and restless nights. The image clear as day in his head, whenever he closed his eyes or sat staring daydreaming too long.

But he'd had enough, he'd seen enough. Innocent muggles, innocent bystandershe couldn't take it. He'd decided (once the spell was found) that he'd search him out, defeat him once and for all, and end the war. Even if he died, he need not suffer anymore, he doesn't need to worry. He was scared of being afraid, sick of seeing that tormenting and twisted face that swam in his head. He was especially afraid for Ron and Hermione, it rattled his bones that they could be killed at any given instant.

A stronger breeze shot from in front of him, releasing him from his thoughts. He realised his grip on his wand had loosened somewhat and were now incredibly tight against it, knuckles turning to ivory white. His hair ruffled against the lasting breeze, but just as before, it had come and gone with no host.

He was getting sick of this, where was he? The spell had read, _with a waft of the scent, a twist of the wand, the determination and will power, one will be sent to whomever they desire,_ but he wasn't here. During the whole process, he had in his mind Voldemort, all the anger, hatred and so much pain he had wanted to cause upon him. It boiled his veins until he was no longer in the safe confines of the Astronomy Tower, silent and secluded.

The tension and fright was slowly growing. It had not occurred to him whether Voldemort was stronger or still weak and powerless. Thoughts of regret started to creep up to him.

From his view, he noticed a flash of silver glint from the darkness, passing swiftly. Harry thought for a second whether it was just his mind playing tricks, or there actually was something he saw. Tired of second guessing himself, he ran towards where he had seen it.

_Unicorn,_ he thought. But he wasn't sure, they were only rarely seen in the Forbidden Forest, which he currently hoped he was in. He ran, his head shifting from angle to angle to try and get a glimpse at the silver glint. He stopped where he had seen it, frustration settling in him.

"Fuck!" he swore. His voice boomed in the silence, quickly wishing he had not opened his mouth to let loose such a word.

He looked around once again. If this was the Forbidden Forest, he doesn't recognize this area. If that truly was a unicorn, Voldemort would have captured and sucked its silver nectar from it already. _Confusing..._

He set off in a silent trudge once again, eyes still wary and ears still perked to the fullest. Just as he rounded a bend of a tree trunk, hands against it to steady himself

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Bloody hell, Potter!" Draco exclaimed, staring bitterly back at Harry, "You trying to give me a heart attack?"

A grin slowly plastered itself on Harry's face, imaging the joy of such a dream. "It would be a great thing, for all of us if you did actually"

"Shut your filthy mouth, Potter, before I'm obliged to pull out my wand and do it for you." his stone cold tone for the last 7 years was still clear in his voice, but the small smile adorning Harry's lips was still apparent.

"_Obliged?_" Harry voiced, "I'm sure you're more than willing, Malfoy"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that Weasel? or that _Mudblood_?" A curl on the side of Draco's lips emerged, seeing the effect it had on Harry, his smile quickly fading to stare challengingly back at him.

Harry held his glare upon Draco before averting it someplace else. He had promised himselfmend broken trusts, if not returned, then don't hold the grudge... it's just not worth it. He held himself from retorting back at his snide comment, counting down to calm himself. Instead of arguing with the blonde, Harry turned his back on him and started walking away.

"So this is how The Boy Who Lived backs away from an insult, is it?" Draco said, his voice a little louder, speaking to Harry's back as it moved away. "Can't take it anymore, Potter? Friends don't matter anymore?" He began following after Harry, a small sneer on his lips.

Harry's grip on his wand tightened, fighting the urge to turn around and cast a spell on Draco. But he fought it and counted down once more, slowly easing away the anger that Draco seemed to constantly bring. _Kill Voldemort, that prat is not worth you're time_, Harry thought, chanting it in his head, ignoring Draco who seemed to have followed him.

Although insulting Harry without him shouting angrily back was fulfilling, it irritated the blonde even more that he refused to acknowledge the presence behind him, which seemed to only bring upon more raging insults, his voice slowly going to a rise.

As the voice grew from behind him, the chants were coming at him in whispers now, as a thought occurred to him, "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

This caused the blonde to stop dead on his tracks, along with his voice, watching Harry's face again, looking intently at him, his voice calm and bewildering. But he found he had no answer to his question, he had no idea as to why he was here. At one point, about 10 minutes ago he was in his bedroom, reading a rather ingenious book... _Dark Arts; Effects and Consequences_. And at second, he had opened his eyes to see darkness stalking him, silence weighing.

"Answer me, Malfoy" Harry persisted, walking slowly towards the blonde, never loosing their eye contact.

Finally finding his voice, "I could just as easily ask you the same question, Potter"

"Then ask..."

"What in bloody tar nations is a bloody git doing here?" he said, looking around, hands flailed out, one hand holding onto his wand. "In the Forbidden Forest"

"To kill VoldemortWhat are you doing here?" Harry went straight to the point, watching as Draco's eyes went back to his, a flash of shock passing by, then just as quickly, pushed it away, trying not to show much of an emotion at the name. "Doesn't seem like you to go to the Forbidden Forest at curfew hours and have a neat jog, now is it?"

"To kill Voldemort, Ha!" Draco scoffed, looking at Harry in amusement, but to his incredulity, Harry's serious face never faltered. "By yourself? You think you can defeat the Lord, _by yourself?_" Draco walked around Harry, eyeing him at the corners of his own eye, "That is highly unlikely, with such a weak wizard like yourself, you can't confer a scratch on him" Draco chuckled, watching as Harry tensed his shoulders.

Harry figured Draco would turn his own question against him. But what if he was right? What if he couldn't inflict any such pain or damage to Voldemort, what if his attempt at him in this age was futile?

Harry suddenly couldn't find himself to be mad at Draco, he took what he said and let it register in his head. He doesn't know how strong Voldemort had gotten, but Draco knew, of course he knew, he was a son of a Death Eater. He couldn't help thinking that this was, after all, a big mistake.

So Draco continued, "Those past dealings you've had with him was out of fluke, Potter. He was not strong then, but how do you know he's not stronger now? Just because you bear that pathetic mark on your forehead, does not mean it could protect you from the Lord."

"Why would you even care if I had gone up against Voldemort, Malfoy?" Harry asked under gritted teeth, turning around to face Draco who was currently walking from behind him. "If anything, you should be glad I'm going to my grave."

Draco smiled, "That's right. I am glad, Potter. I'm just saying my good-bye before I never have a chance to."

"Good-bye Malfoy." Harry shot back bitterly and strode off, robes billowing lightly behind him.

Harry quickly diluted his brain with other thoughts, as long as they were not of Malfoy category.

His footsteps were rapid, unaware of where he was leading himself, but it didn't matter, as long as he was walking. His eyes roamed around, head switching from side to side, hoping to get a glimpse of something out of the ordinary. This forest alone holds more mysteries than there were books. Quite possibly _anything_ could be of the 'something out of the ordinary' category.

But Harry knew whoor rather what he was looking for.

The grip on his wand never ceased its tight hold. It was the only thing keeping him sane, keeping him in the planes of composure. It's funny how much a piece of stick could wield such an enormous amount of power from simple words rolled out of ones tongue. But that power could just as easily be taken away, and you are left vulnerable and defenceless, nothing to protect you but sheer hope.

Harry racked his brain, finding a topic in his head worth arguing over. _Which one first..._ Though schooling had taught them spells, they were nothing more than defence spells, arithmetic crap. Their Defence Against Dark Arts class was rather pointless in Harry's opinion. The defence spells they were taught in that class could be broken by anyone if determined enough. The casting spells were of no use... just sparks at the tip of a wand. Taking matters into his own hands, Harry had conjured a little group some years ago, deciding that _true_ spells need be learned. Not very many knew, just those who cared enough about their lives.

Of course they had been found out, and was then banned and restricted, coming off with a small penalty, much to their relief. Harry knew he couldn't stop there, if he truly was born, and if not destined to defeat the Dark Lord, he would have to keep at his studies and practices at spells, learning the strongest and most effective.

_Imperius _was one of the curses he had focused on, trying his hardest to master. It had taken months, if not over a year to truly understand the curse, not even at the brink of mastering it yet. He had a couple of subjects, testing but not to its full potential, well at least _Harry's_ full potential, one of the subjects being Ron.

A quick snap of a twig snapped him from his thoughts, causing him to turn around with his wand stretched out, the curse at the edge of his tongue, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have the right to hex you right now, Malfoy."

"For one you can't summon even the weakest defence spell, two a threat coming from you? That's grand, Potter." Draco smirked at Harry, knowing well how far he was pushing Harry to his limits. "Go ahead, try me" he encouraged. "Let's see how far it'll get you."

Harry dropped his hand to his side, wand still in tact, "I'm not wasting my breath on you" he said quietly, going back to his steady pace, once more turning his back to Draco, a dangerous position.

"Something the matter, Potter? Can't come up with a strong enough spell? Or is that wand too brittle?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry glared, turning around at a shocked Malfoy. "If all you do is insult, then go bugger someone else who gives a flying gimini's fuck!" Harry turned back around and walked even faster. He's had enough of this, enough of the blonde and his malicious mouth.

Just as he was about to pass a bark of a tree, something shot in front of him, whistling, making a knocking sound against the rough surface of the wood. Harry froze and turned his face, staring at the still moving tail of an arrow. His mouth was parted to the slightest, his eyes coming out of his sockets. He couldn't move, just stood staring at the now still arrow, afraid if he made the slightest bit of movement, another would shoot back at him.

Before he could take in what was happening, Draco had seized his hand and pulled him to the other side of the tree, their backs against the large trunk. Harry still looked shocked, looking as if he'd just seen a ghost. Draco didn't bother to look, or even made an insult at Harry. His wand was held tightly, ready for attack as his head turned to watch things move, determination filling his features.

"W-What was that?" asked Harry, in a low and quiet voice, finding it hard to breathe.

"That was an arrow" Draco responded, his tone none but the serious. "A warning shot."

"A warning shot?" Harry pulled himself away from the tree, composing himself. "W-what do you"

"Amazons you stupid git" Draco said, the annoying tone coming back, biting at Harry. "Don't you listen in History of Magic class?"

"But Amazons don't live in the Forbidden Forest, why would they venture here?" asked Harry, confusion etched on his face, eyebrows furrowed.

"How the bloody hell should I know, Potter. Ask Professor Binns, if we live that is."

"Sorry, I was just..." Harry trailed off.

A small glint filtered in Draco's eye from behind Harry, and without a second thought, "_Protega!_" came Draco's voice. Another arrow stopped dead on it's tracks and flew back from the shield Draco had conjured. Blue light rippled from where the tip had bounced off before fading away.

Harry turned around to see what Draco had done, bewildered. He turned back around to look at Draco, shock in his eyes. Harry's mouth was open, but no words flowed out, instead he stared silently at the blonde, who was currently back at his keen sense of eyesight.

"We have to move" he voiced. Before Harry could approach the topic of 'we', Draco was already moving fast on his heels, which were soon followed by Harry's.

Harry couldn't help but wonder where Draco had learned of such a spell, even he had not known about it, nor Hermione, and that says a lot. Deciding that it was best to ask once they were on much safer ground, he held back his questions and held his wand ready, following Draco in a steady suit.

"Do you even know where you're going, Malfoy?" Harry asked, irritation in his pitch, unaware of it, another habit he had gone use to.

"I suppose _you_ do" Draco shot back behind his shoulder.

Harry clamped his mouth shut. Draco was right, he didn't know where to go, and having Draco lead is just as bad as him leading. Either way, they didn't know where they were headed to except complete darkness.

"You didn't answer my question from before..." Harry asked suddenly, his voice devoid of much emotion, even anger.

"I don't think now is the time for gibberish, Potter" Draco responded back, still having that sharp edge in his voice.

But Harry ignored it, "What are you doing here?"

Draco simply strode on and refused to answer Harry's irritable voice, not knowing why he had cast that protection spell in the first place, he could have just used the damned Gryffindors body as protection in itself.

"Malfo"

"I don't know you damned half-blooded idiot!" Draco shouted back, stopping to burn holes through Harry's own eyes.

"Don't call me a half-blood, you unfortunate prat!" Harry snapped back.

"Then don't pester my patience!" and with that, he turned his back to the younger boy and walked on, this time having the pleasure to end the discussion.

The two remained quiet, walking along uncharted paths. Twigs broke under their heels, silent whistles of the wind billowed their robes, accompanying with it the dead and fallen leaves. The silence between the two was daunting.

"I don't know" Abruptly spoken by Draco, which was heard as clear as crystal to Harry's ear. Before Harry could ask what he had meant, Draco continued, "At one minute I was reading a book at in the rather comforting confines of my dormitory, then I was here the next."

Harry was clearly confused, not bothering to look at the back of Draco but instead averted his eyes to the ground, thinking, _Was this the work of the spell?_. Just as quickly as that thought had came, Harry shoved it away, knowing it couldn't be possible.

"We need to keep a fine look out. Amazons are swift. Their arrows rarely miss their target, only by the sound of a spell would manoeuvre it elsewhere"

Harry was amazed at the other, watching in awe as the words flowed out of Draco's mouth with fluidity, as if knowing an Amazon himself.

"But that does not mean they have no knowledge of spells themselves. Although not high, they can still take affect" Before Draco had even finished his sentence, he was sent hurling in front of Harry's own eyes, a bizarre gust of wind landing him flat on his back against a tree before slumping down to the ground.

Harry's eyes switched from Draco's unconscious form, to where the spell (which he concluded to being due to Draco's explanation) had emitted from. At first, no living form was in sight, but a figure had finally emerged within the shadows.

The Amazon was barely covered. She wore a feline's fur around her chest, exposing her collarbone and the whole portion of her abdominal stomach. She wore a skirt of the same material which was cut low at the thigh, those thighs being highly built. Her feet were clothed with also the same animal fur, cutting off just below the knee. She wore various ornaments around her neck, hip, hands and her braided brunette hair. She held a large bow, chocolate brown colour, and it was aimed directly at Harry... a deadly site...

_Their arrows rarely miss their target_, came back Draco's haunting words.

"What are you doing here!" The woman's voice was sharp and cold, firm and challenging. She held her hard gaze on Harry. "Were you following me?"

Harry switched his eyes from her, to Draco, then back to her.

"Answer me before this arrow slips!"

Harry's heart ran, looking for words that have seemed to have tangled themselves at the pit of his stomach. "I-I'm here to destroy L-Lord Voldemort" Harry tried not to stutter to much, but that was in vain for his voice came out just as.

"How do I know you are not giving me lies?"

Harry again fumbled for words, "I do not lie" he responded, forcing himself to sound firm and untouched by her voice and figure. The Amazon seemed to ease her tension, eyeing Harry up and down for what seemed to be the first time. She switched her gaze from him to the unconscious boy not too far away. She pulled her bow down, returning Harry's wide-eyed look.

"You're both from Hogwarts!" she stated more than questioning. Her hands were still clasped tightly onto the tail of the arrow and the bow, still a bit uneasy. Harry gave her a nod of response, unable to trust his voice. "What are you both doing here?" her voice had finally calmed down a note, "You're both days away from Hogwarts"

Finally finding his voice, "Days?" whispered Harry.

The Amazon let out a sigh, moving towards Harry, causing the wary boy to take a step back, causing a smile to plaster themselves on her lips, "I won't harm you" she soothed, having apparently scared the Boy With The Mark. "I apologize for those previews arrows, I had thought you were both following me."

Harry kept his eye on her, wand still tightly gripped as she stopped a couple of paces in front of him.

"I'm a spy for Dumbledore" she smiled, answering Harry's question. "You and your friend over there should not be so deep in the forest." Harry was going to protest but the Amazon held her hand up to silence him, "And what's this about defeating Voldemort? That's not very likely, right now he's gathering forces and this is not the best place to be in right now. I suggest you head back to Hogwarts"

She took a small vile from the clasps on her hip, throwing it at Harry. He fumbled with it for a while, surprised at her sudden and swift movements.

"Poor reflexes," she said quietly to herself, which was unfortunately heard by the black haired wizard in front of her. She ignored his slight glare, "Give the vile to that boy, he'll awaken in a few minutes." Harry followed her gaze to where Draco was sprawled on the floor, liking the presence of the other boy without having to fire comments at each other at those seconds. "Hogwarts is South-East of where we are now, exactly where I had just come from, if you decide to follow me, expect arrows darting at you in the thousands"

"But" Harry cut himself off, finding if he spoke anymore, he would only be talking to himself. The Amazon had disappeared back in the shadows in swift languid movements her body created, barely any sound.

Harry stared at the purple liquid inside the small bottle. So many questions roaming his head, questions that need answers to, answers he was desperate to retrieve.

He'll go back to Hogwarts, ask Dumbledore what was going on... and who was that Amazon?

He let out an exasperated sigh, heading to Draco's silent figure.

Well, tell me what you thought of chapter 1. I'd really like some input ;; anyways...


End file.
